


In Your Eyes (I Just See The Sky)

by daintyghosts



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyghosts/pseuds/daintyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: "Jack doesn’t notice anything until Rian brings it up, which is how things usually go between them, mainly down to the fact Jack is usually oblivious to his surroundings. “Dude,” he half-whispers as they’re next to their lockers, sorting out their books for class. “That guy that just transferred from England is checking you out.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes (I Just See The Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> My beta was on holiday so any mistakes are my own.

Jack doesn’t notice anything until Rian brings it up, which is how things usually go between them, mainly down to the fact Jack is usually oblivious to his surroundings.

“Dude,” he half-whispers as they’re next to their lockers, sorting out their books for class. “That guy that just transferred from England is checking you out.” 

Jack pulls his head out from where it was stuck inside his locker as he roots around for the homework sheet he was meant to fill in for his first class. “Wait, what? Where?”

He tries to act casual as he turns and follows Rian’s line of sight across the hallway to where the boy in question is standing, listening to something a girl, Lisa, from Jack’s Biology class was saying. Except, he isn’t really listening at all, he doesn’t even look like he knows Lisa is stood there, instead his gaze is focused intently on Jack.

When they make eye contact, the other boy looks away quickly and jumps slightly, as if he’d been shocked.

Jack just shrugs and turns back to his locker. “Weird.” 

“What’s weird?” Zack’s voice says out of nowhere, as the other boy appears at Rian’s side, fiddling with one of the straps on his bag, face hidden by a mop of curly hair.

“The fact you haven’t got a haircut.” Jack replies, with a quick glance in Zack’s direction.

Zack just looks up and sticks his tongue out to the back of Jack’s head before going back to work on his strap.

Jack continues to flick through random sheets of paper that have been shoved haphazardly into his locker while Rian explains to Zack, “The new kid, you know, the one that transferred from England keep staring at Jack.” He gestures in what he thinks is a discreet manner, but when Zack turns to look, the boy in question has gone bright red and is now staring intently at the floor.

“Oh yeah, that’s Alex something. He’s in one of my classes. He probably has, like, a thing for Jack or something. He’s gay, so.” Zack explains.

“Really?” Rian asks, “That’s awesome. See, Jack, he’s gay.”

“You know," Jack says, giving up on his hunt for work and instead stepping back and shutting his locker. “Just because he’s gay, it doesn’t mean I automatically want to sleep with him.”

Rian shrugs, “You do though.”

“Do what?”

“Want to sleep with him.” Rian rolls his eyes.

“He’s cute.” Jack says, noncommittally. “Whatever.”

“Aww!” Zack practically shouts in excitement. “You think he’s cute!”

Luckily, the conversation was interrupted by the bell ringing and a stampede starting up of students rushing to get to class on time.

***

Apparently Jack has a shitty choice in friends because when he slides into his usual seat at the lunch table they’d claimed as theirs back at the start of freshman year nearly 4 years ago, mumbling about the shitty food they were serving, he looks up to find the English-transfer-guy’s face smiling back at him.

“Um, hi?” Jack says awkwardly, sounding more like he’s asking a question than greeting the boy.

“Hello, I’m Alex.” The boy, _Alex_ , replies politely. His accent sounds mainly American with an obvious English edge.

Jack glowers suspiciously at him. “You don’t sound English.”

He suddenly feels Rian’s elbow dig sharply into his side and realised how rude he’d sounded. “I mean, that’s cool, or, whatever.” He stutters, awkwardly.

Alex just laughs. “Yeah, my parents are American, so.” He shrugs, still smiling.

“Cool.” Jack says, not knowing what else to say because apparently his brain is as stupid as himself when talking to attractive guys.  

“So you’re gay.” Zack states, poking the “food” on his plate that sort of resembles vomit with his fork.

The sharp intake of breath he takes seconds later lets Jack know he too has fallen victim to Rian’s violent limbs.

“Yeah.” Alex says, still smiling and seemingly unfazed. He looks up suddenly. “I mean, that’s okay, right?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Rian states, before pointing at Jack next to him. “Jack’s gay too.”

“That’s cool.” Alex replies and Jack doesn’t miss the smile which he tries to hide with a cough, unlike Rian who is too busy nursing the shoulder which Jack has just punched.

“Cool.” Jack agrees, not even trying to hide his smile.

***

Within a week of Jack and Alex hanging out together, they are basically labelled the new Elton John and David Furnish of Dulaney high.

“I’d be Elton,” Jack decides, when they’re both sat together in the English class Jack discovered they shared when he hijacked Alex’s timetable. “I could totally rock the mad shades.”

Alex laughs, shaking his head. “No way, my bone structure was _made_ for them.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Jack replies with a grin that Alex mirrors.

Rian had obviously noticed the pair, hell they hadn’t exactly been hiding it. They’d spent the past 7 days flirting continually and laughing non-stop. Rian had even caught Jack playing with Alex’s hair when they were hanging out at his place watching _Lost_ reruns the night before, but when Jack had caught him looking, eyebrow raised, he’d let go like he’d been burnt and denied it ever happening when Rian brought it up later on.

That Friday lunch, when Rian walks over to their table, he finds Alex sitting in his seat and smiles.

“Hey.” He says, sliding into the seat opposite Jack, feeling weird facing the other way to usual.

They all respond in greeting and Jack smiles at him. “I hope you don’t mind.” He says, gesturing to Alex who looks a little uncomfortable but smiles when Rian assures him he doesn’t mind.

“It’s fine, honestly.” He says, and he really means it. Jack hasn’t been this happy in a long time.

It’s nice to see him smiling so much – like, really, non-stop – and it’s contagious, like the pair of them are living in some happy _bubble_ which just radiates joy. 

Of course, Rian and Zack play the supportive friend role and don’t even raise a knowing eyebrow when Jack comes in everyday wearing new clothes that they’ve never seen before and he’s obviously bought to impress Alex. They don’t even comment when Jack’s already super-skinny collection of jeans seem to get even tighter on him. In fact, they should get some kind of _Friend of the Year_ award, or something.

 Which is pretty much when he decides that he should talk to Alex and make sure he _knows_ that Zack and himself are pretty much the world’s greatest friends and also to emphasise the fact that Zack has been going to the gym a lot recently and his arms are getting pretty freakin’ large.

***

Rian asks Jack casually at the end of lunch where Alex will be for his last class because he’s pretty much _memorized_ Alex’s timetable, which even Rian will admit is a little pathetic, but also sickeningly adorable.

When the bell rings at the end of the day, Rian rushes out of Calculus and rushes to fall into step with Alex who has, if Jack’s freaky knowledge is correct, just left History class.

“Hey.” Rian says, trying to sound casual with a little bit of a threatening don’t-fuck-with-my-bro edge.

“Hey.” Alex answers, grinning at him.

“So… you and Jack, huh.” Rian continues as they walk out the main doors towards the car park.

Alex looks slightly confused. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rian replies, not knowing what to say. He’s the first to admit that he’s not exactly a threatening kind of guy.

Alex stops when they reach his car and awkwardly looks at him. “Look,” He says, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “You aren’t here to, like, warn me away from Jack are you?”

Rian raises his eyebrows in shock. “No, no. Not at all.”

“Good,” Alex continues, smiling. “Because I think I’m a little too into him to just walk away now.”

 _Right,_ Rian thinks. “I just… I just want to make sure you’re not about to pull out his heart and stamp all over it.” He clarifies.

Alex doesn’t say anything for a second before bursting into laughter. “Dude, _no._ That’s the last thing I want to do. Quite the opposite actually.”

 _Huh,_ Rian thinks. “Good, good. Yeah, that’s… good.”

Alex smiles and he feels himself smile back. “Good. Well, I’ve got to be somewhere, so.” He gestures awkwardly to his car.

“Oh!” Rian says, stepping back. “Sure, well, I’ll see you on Monday.” He says, waving awkwardly as Alex says goodbye and gets in his car.

***

“Alex has been around here a lot lately.” Jack’s mom points out when Jack’s helping her wash up after dinner that evening.

Jack looks up from where he’d been loading dirty plates into the dishwasher.

“I guess.” He says, shrugging.

She looks over at him. “Are you two, like, together?”

Jack smiles at how calm she is about the whole situation, remembering once again how lucky he was to have such cool, understanding parents. He’d come out to them when he was 15 and they’d just smiled and told him that they would be there for him no matter what and the next day his mom even baked him ‘coming out’ cookies and his dad had bought a bumper sticker saying ‘My kid’s gay and I’m proud!!’ which Jack point-blank refused to allow him to use and secretly hid away in the middle of the night.                                                                                                               

“No, we’re not together.” Jack admits. “But I’m kind of stupid about him.”

“Yeah? Well that’s nice.” She says, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “If you’re _that_ stupid about him, shouldn’t you get your butt into gear and do something about it.”

Jack looks up at her from where he’d been trying to sort out his hair in the reflection of a metal pan lid. “Do you think?”

“Of course I think.” His mom says, smiling. “Life’s too short to wait around, kiddo.”

“Maybe.” Jack says, picking up more cups and placing them into the top draw of the dishwasher.

“Definitely.” She says, smiling at him.

As he smiles back, he figures that _yeah,_ he definitely has the coolest parents in the world.  Jack is sat at his desk trying to finish his stupid English homework when his door swings open and somebody comes walking inside.  


He assumes it’s one of his sisters so he puts on his best bitch voice. “I’m pretty sure we went over this _knocking_ thing.” He says, without looking up.

“Is that the homework for Flyzik’s class?” Alex’s voice makes him jump from where he is peeking over Jack’s shoulder. “It’s a total bitch to do, right?”

“Oh, sorry, hey.” Jack smiles, spinning around because _God bless the power of spinning chairs._

Alex perches on the edge of his bed. “Hey.” He smiles.

“How exactly did you get in?” Jack asks.

“Through the door.” Alex states obviously and then laughs at Jack’s eye roll. “Your mom let me in. She was acting kind of weird and was speaking in riddles and told me that her and your dad are going out and then told me about brownies, so you better surrender those because I know they’re in here somewhere, don’t even try to lie.”

Jack laughs. “Here.” He says, reaching behind him for the plate of brownies and passing it over into Alex’s outstretched hand. Their knees brush as Jack leans forward and it sends shocks up Jack’s spine and when he sits back, he leaves them casually resting together, barely touching but still enough to feel a slight buzz.

“These are so good. How can they be so good?” Alex exclaims through a mouthful of chocolate goodness, looking a little like a chipmunk but still _oh so_ attractive.

“Mom’s secret recipe, I guess.” Jack shrugs with a chuckle at Alex’s obvious pleasure. His mom’s brownies have been known to have that effect on people.

Alex swallows the mouthful of brownie – Jack has to physically drag his eyes away kicking and screaming from staring at the other boy’s throat work – and smiles before stating, “Your mom’s kind of awesome” and Jack can only agree with a nod because he’s a little distracted by the crumbs that have been left scattered around Alex’s mouth.

Alex just looks at him curiously, “What-?” He starts, awkwardly, probably wondering why exactly Jack is staring at his mouth.

“You’ve, um,” He clears his throat and tries again. “You’ve got some crumbs.” He gestures in the general direction of Alex’s face.

“Oh!” Alex laughs, cheeks looking a little flushed. “Like, here?” He asks, sticking his tongue out and licking around his mouth.

If it were anybody else, it would probably be kind of gross but it isn’t _anybody,_ it’s Alex and Jack can’t stop staring at his tongue which keeps poking out and chasing the crumbs that are still lingering there.

The air suddenly seems thicker and Jack feels like it’s a little harder to breathe properly.

He’s trying his hardest to stop himself from doing something lame like offering to help Alex wipe of the crumbs as an excuse to jump the other boys freaking bones, but it turns out he doesn’t have to because right as he’s about to think of something coherent to say – it takes time when his brain is just repeating _holy shit_ over and over – Alex is suddenly leaning forward, all up in his face, and his usual smile is gone and is replaced by pure concentration and  _okay wow_ his eyes are at least five times darker than Jack remembers them being.

Just as he’s about to mention this, Alex gets even closer – if that’s even possible without his crawling _into_ Jack’s face. – And Jack has a moment of clarity because _yes! Fucking yes!_ This is _exactly_ what he wants.

Suddenly, Alex backs off a little, grinning slightly and Jack is pretty sure his heart breaks a little in his chest and he’s kind of waiting for Rian or Zack or his _mom_ to jump out his closet and shout “Gotcha!” at him.

“You look kind of nervous.” Is all Alex says and Jack is about to retaliate with something witty and original like “fuck you” but then Alex is all up in his face again and he’s pretty sure he’d let Alex _move_ there and like build a fucking home there because that’s like his number one place for Alex to be and just as his brain is creating images of Alex building a house with a picket fence on his nose – that sad part is, it’s probably big enough – Alex is closing the tiny bit of distance between then and rescuing him from his stupid ass brain and tilting his head to the side and brushing his lips softly against Jack’s.

 Jack is pretty sure his heart just stopped beating or melted or something, just from that little touch, but one thing he knows for sure is that he needs Alex’s lips back on his, like _five minutes ago._

Luckily, Alex seems to share this view as he reaches out and rests one of his hands on the back of Jack’s neck and tangled the other in Jack’s hair, fiddling with it a little.

He rests his forehead against Jack’s and grins before using the new position of his hands to tilt Jack’s head up and pull the boy back towards him  and suddenly he’s kissing Jack, like _actually_ kissing him.

His mouth is warm and soft and Jack is getting all of these thoughts and feelings crashing through his brain at once… mostly centred around _wow_ and _oh my god_ and _wow._

A small sound escapes from the back of his throat and Alex replies with a groan and Jack feels like he may possible be about to have an aneurysm or something but he doesn’t have time to do anything about this fact as Alex is nudging at his mouth a little and suddenly his tongue is brushing across the curve of his bottom lip and Jack figures that this may well be the best thing to happen to him in the history of _ever._

Jack reaches out and grasps onto the collar of Alex’s shirt, afraid that if he doesn’t, he may well fall flat on his face. Alex hums in what Jack assumes is agreement and deepens the kiss, flicking his tongue past Jack’s lips and familiarising himself with the inside of Jack’s mouth, as if he does it every single day. _Hell_ , as far as Jack’s concerned, he can do this every day for the rest of his life if he wants. 

They break apart a minute later, both gasping for air and Jack tucks his head in the curve of Alex’s neck, smiling into the other boy’s collarbone.

Alex’s lips are bright red and Jack figures that his can’t look much better. He meets the other boys eyes and his pupils are completely blown, his usual brown eyes now completely black.

“Shit.” Jack mumbles before standing up and practically throwing Alex back so he’s laid down on the bed and climbing on top of him. “Shit, shit, shit.” He repeats, taking in the sight in front of him.

                                                                                                                              

When Jack leans down to kiss him again she holds himself up with one hand above Alex’s left shoulder and uses the other to stroke the other boy’s hip where his shirt is riding up.

Slowly he uses his fingertips to stroke up Alex’s side taking his shirt with him, and when it bunches up under Alex’s armpits, he helps pull it off.

Just minutes later, his own shirt and both of their jeans have joined it on the floor in a pile and Jack has to take a moment to catch his breath at the sight of the perfect boy spread out in front of him.

The kiss starts to get dirty, both of them fighting for dominance and _wow_ okay _this_ is the best thing to happen to Jack _ever._ He moves his lips over Alex’s jaw, sucking and kissing gently at the skin beneath his ear, finding a sensitive spot that makes Alex gasp and shiver slightly.

He’s just getting into it when Alex grabs his hips and rolls them over, taking control and kissing Jack just as enthusiastically, running his hands up and down Jack’s stomach making Jack wriggle and mumble “tickles” into the kiss.

Jack can’t help but groan a little as Alex slides his hand up and circles the pad of his thumb over his nipple because _fuck._ Alex kisses him even harder and Jack can feel his cock twitch in his boxers where he’s been hard for a while.

It’s as if Alex reads his mind, and he moves, half straddling Jack’s lap, his thigh pressed against Jack’s crotch and Jack can’t help but tilt his head back, breaking the kiss and gasping for air. He’s overwhelmed with this desire of _want_ and _need_ and when as Alex moves again to grind down slightly, Jack groans at the feel of Alex’s dick, hard, pressed against his own through their boxers.

“I really want to get you off.” Jack says suddenly, feeling himself blush slightly. “I don’t- I just- I really do.” He says, because he figures although it was heading that way anyway, it’d be polite of him to ask, or whatever.

The groan that comes from Alex a second later is verging on being a full-on moan and _okay_ Jack _needs_ to see what other noises he can get out of the other boy.

Alex licks his lips with a nod. “Jesus, Jack.”

“These need to go.” Jack says, shuffling awkwardly under Alex and gesturing helplessly at their boxers.

Alex must agree because a few seconds later, both of them are completely naked, grinding against each other, searching for friction and Jack is pretty sure nothing could ever beat the feeling of Alex’s cock rubbing against his own.

Jack grabs onto Alex’s hips, making the other boy stop his movement and flips them over once more so he’s on top because he figures that _hey, now’s as good a time as any._ He tries, and probably fails – but if the groan from Alex is anything to go by, not too epically –  to crawl down the other boys body without looking like some kind of demented cat and finds himself face-to-face with Alex’s cock.

He kind of stares at it for a second, and it’s big, sure, but not like _monstercock huge_ and Jack takes a second to thank the lord because he’s not sure how successful this whole blowjob thing is going to be anyway.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, looking down at Jack and breathing heavily.

“Yeah- I- I’m- Yeah.” Jack replies, incoherently. “Are You?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Jack figures he should probably stop staring and get on with it and he kind of nuzzles his cheek against Alex’s cock before wrapping a hand around the base to get a feel of it. It feels weird, kind of like holding his own dick, but different still.

He experimentally licks his tongue up the underside and Alex curls his hands into the sheets of the bed and hisses “shit” so Jack figures he’s doing something right.

He circles his tongue against the head to draw more curses from Alex’s mouth before getting to work.

He takes the head into his mouth and sucks slightly, mainly basing his technique on his experiences of porn which aren’t exactly limited. Alex flails a little as Jack starts to work his mouth down slowly, so he reaches out and holds Alex’s hip down as a precaution because as much as he’s enjoying giving head, he doesn’t really want to choke to death while doing it. Alex, to his credit, is obviously trying his absolute hardest not to fuck up into his mouth and the noises he makes as Jack starts to set a pace are practically obscene and Jack is _so fucking glad_ his parents had gone out.

Jack starts up an enthusiastic rhythm, building up pace, his mouth wet and warm around Alex and Alex is in heaven right now so please leave a message after the tone.

After a few minutes, Alex reaches down and grabs onto Jack’s hair with his hands and just kind of strokes it, trying his hardest not to put any pressure on the other boy’s head.

Jack hums with pleasure and Alex can feel it around his dick and it’s probably the most amazing thing ever and bolts of pleasure are shooting up his spine.

He’s taken by surprise a moment later when he comes and he can’t even warn Jack properly other than a sharp tug to his hair, but Jack doesn’t pull off, he just stays there sucking Jack through it and when the fog which has momentarily taken over Alex’s vision passes, he looks down and sees Jack swallowing with a smile on his face.

“Fuck.” Alex breathes, sitting up and practically dragging the other boy towards him by the back of his head. He kisses him hard and dirty, tongues fighting against one another and he can taste himself on Jack and he moans, the sound lost in Jack’s mouth.

“Do you want me to-?” Alex asks, gesturing to Jack’s crotch.

“I don’t think I’ll last.” Jack admits. “Just-”

He gestures randomly at his crotch but Alex understands what he means and he wraps a hand around Jack’s cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Jack hisses, dropping his head onto Alex’s shoulder.

Alex goes by what he likes when he does this to himself and by the response Jack is giving him, he figures he’s got it right.

He circles the pad of his thumb over the head before setting a fairly quick rhythm, Jack fucking up into his hand. 

Jack turns his head and leans forward to catch Alex’s mouth and Alex kisses back, hard enough to bruise, tongue fucking into Jack’s mouth. It’s only a moment later that Jack groans particularly loudly and comes, mouth going slack and falling open, his whole body shuddering as spurts of come land on Alex’s own stomach and crotch. And Alex shouldn’t find that as hot as he does.

Jack slumps down and spreads out of the bed, looking obscene and completely used.

He drags Alex down next to him when Alex has wiped the mess off his stomach with a dirty shirt he picks up on the floor.

“Mmm, wanna be little spoon.” Alex mumbles.

Jack laughs, cuddling up behind the other boy and nuzzling his face into the curve of Alex’s neck.

“So, I think I might be a little crazy about you.” Alex says, once they’ve caught his breath, stroking Jack’s back gently.

Jack responds with a tired “hmmphhh,” before he tilts his head back to look at Alex and says, “I think I might be in _like_ with you.”  

Alex leans forward and starts peppering kisses from Jack’s cheek down to his exposed throat.

“So, I was thinking.” Jack says, after a moment.

“Mmm.” Alex responds, busy working on a nice bruise on Jack’s neck.

“I was thinking that maybe you’d like to be my boyfriend?”

Alex looks up at that and surges forward to catch Jack’s already sore lips in a kiss.

“I’d like that.” He responds after a moment.

When they’re cuddled up there, tangled around each other, Jack changes his mind and thinks.

 _wow_ okay no… _this _ is the best thing to happen to him _ever._

  
*******

**Author's Note:**

> [Click to read / comment over at Livejournal](http://daintyghosts.livejournal.com/11682.html#cutid1)


End file.
